Christmas games
by blackbloodedkunoichi
Summary: team Kakashi is playing a game, Kakashi and Sakura end up under a mistletoe, and Sasuke and Naruto are drunk, telling them to kiss each other. Kakashi makes good sport out of it, and he kisses Sakura, oneshot KakashiSakura.


Christmas games

Summary: team Kakashi is playing a game, Kakashi and Sakura end up under a mistletoe, and Sasuke and Naruto are drunk, telling them to kiss each other. Kakashi makes good sport out of it, and he kisses Sakura, one/shot Kakashi/Sakura.

Authors note: I have decided there will be no lemon…just because…there will be in the Itachi/Sakura DEFINITE can not let down Itachi/Sakura fans . This will be quite short…short and sweet I hope you enjoy, no flames and review if you want they make me happy .

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

------------------------------------------------

Sakura smiled cheerfully at Sasuke and Naruto who were already at Kakashi's house. Waving at them she heard Naruto shout "merry Christmas Sakura-chan!" happily, Sakura's smile widened "merry Christmas Naruto-kun" she replied.

Looking at Sasuke, she saw him leaning against the wall next to Kakashi's front door, he gave her a curt nod, and smiling at him she rubbed her hands together, trying to get a bit of warmth back into them.

Sakura looked at Sasuke questioningly, "where is Kakashi- sensei?" she asked, wanting to get inside to the warmth. Sasuke shrugged, "he hasn't come back from his Jounins meeting yet" he answered coolly.

Frowning Sakura shrugged and was about to give out her presents to Sasuke and Naruto from the bag she held when a loud poof was heard next to Kakashi's door. When she looked Kakashi stood there with an arm behind his head smiling a bit sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, meeting went on for a bit longer than usual" Kakashi said apologetically, they nodded the Christmas spirit high in the air. They all chatted happily – except of course Sasuke who made small talk- as they walked into Kakashi's small, cozy apartment.

"Make yourselves at home; I'm going to get a bottle of sake as your all 16 and its time to celebrate!" Kakashi stated, striding towards his kitchen.

The three man team sat down on the sofa, taking off their jackets, gloves and scarf's. Kakashi came back with four cups and one sake bottle, pouring it out they made a toast to a good new year.

Kakashi sighed, relaxing back into his sofa, Sakura beside him sipping her sake slowly, watching with amusement as Sasuke and Naruto fought.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, I bet I can drink more than you without getting drunk!" Naruto declared, challenge evident in his eyes. Sasuke smirked "hm, whatever dobe", Naruto fumed at the name "what's the matter teme? Scared?" that got Sasuke annoyed.

They both knocked back their sake, Naruto's face twisted as if he had ate a lemon while Sasuke schooled his features, but people who really knew Sasuke knew he felt the same.

This went on for 10 minutes, until the whole sake bottle was gone. Sasuke and Naruto were drunk and still arguing. Sakura sighed while getting up "maybe we should go outside, have a game of tag…it would give you baka's some fresh air" she muttered, looking at Kakashi for approval.

Kakashi also got up; shoving his hands in his pockets he gave a small smile, Sakura only able to see it from the way his eye upturned. "Great idea, Sakura" he uttered, getting the two rivals up and out of the door, Sakura and Kakashi walking behind them.

"So Sakura, how have you been?" he asked in his deep baritone voice. She smiled at him "I've been good sensei…how about you?" she answered looking into his one visible eye.

He smiled lightly "busy" he admitted with a chuckle. Sakura nodded her head, watching the two teenage boys with little interest, they where having a snow ball fight.

Sakura giggled remembering her game of tag; she tapped Kakashi on his upper arm, muttering tag with a laugh. Kakashi grinned, running after her, the boys joining in on the game.

Kakashi took no notice of the hollers from the boys –well Naruto, Sasuke might be drunk but he didn't act like a total moron- he was intent on getting the pink haired kunoichi.

As Sakura rounded the corner she could see Kakashi coming in closer every second. As she was too busy looking at where Kakashi was going she missed the slippery ice where her feet were about to putt themselves.

As her feet landed on the slippery surface, she went to slip, her feet clumsily trying to find none slippery ground. They found none and Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the fall.

Her clenched eyes opened a crack when she didn't fall after 15 seconds. Kakashi was holding her to him; he had seen her about to slip and used extra speed to get to her before she fell.

Opening her eyes fully, Sakura looked into Kakashi's eye, a pink tinge covering her cheeks. Kakashi gave her a warm smile, feeling emotions not meant for a student stir up.

Sakura held onto Kakashi's shoulders as she got her footing. "Thanks for that, sensei" she uttered, smiling back at him. He nodded to her not trusting his voice, letting her go they heard the shouts from Naruto and the sniggering from Sasuke.

Looking in their direction, Kakashi and Sakura heard what Naruto was saying and what Sasuke was sniggering at. Naruto was laughing and saying "kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" in a chant, Kakashi gave them a bewildered look.

Sasuke calmly pointed to a spot above their heads. Looking up they saw a mistletoe, sitting there looking innocent. Kakashi laughed with amusement, looking back at Sakura who was a head shorter than him he gave her an amused smile.

"For good sport, shall we kiss Sakura?" he asked bringing her closer to him, Sakura blushed more, lowering her lashes and tried to tell Kakashi something without stuttering.

"I've never kissed before" she said timidly, Kakashi nodded "I kinda knew that…you never liked boys except Sasuke" he answered. "It wont be intense, just a small innocent kiss eh?" he said reassuringly.

Quick as a flash, Kakashi was behind the two boys and had pressed a pressure point in the backs of their necks, Sakura was about to ask him what he was doing but he cut her off "don't want them seeing my face just yet" he answered her silent question, seeing her nod.

Sakura smiled at him watching in fascination as Kakashi rolled down his mask, never seeing something so beautiful, soft lips, smooth looking skin and the long scar that went up into his hitae-ate, Kakashi leant forward slightly, brushing their lips together ever so softly. Sakura gasped at the warmth that radiated off of that small, innocent touch.

Sakura hesitantly leant into the kiss, pressing their lips together firmly, feeling Kakashi's hands run through her hair, her own hands curling around his neck.

Kakashi let Sakura get used to the strange feeling of being kissed before he softly let his tongue run along her lower lip, he hadn't planned giving her a full on kiss but it was so tempting that even he, the great copy-nin Kakashi had trouble holding back.

Sakura opened her mouth slightly, feeling his tongue explore her carven, running over her tongue asking for her to play. She let her tongue play shyly, feeling her face heat up.

Kakashi pulled away when the need to breathe became intense, feeling her slightly heavier breaths waft over his lips, his over hers.

Sakura stood on jelly legs, letting her arms uncurl from around his neck and drop to her sides. Smiling at Kakashi with half open eyes she ran a hand through her hair "thank you for that Kakashi-sensei, I am glad you were the one to give me my first kiss" she whispered.

Kakashi patted her on the head, "anytime, Sakura" he offered with a pleased smile, letting his left hand hold her chin while his thumb brushed over her slightly swollen lips. His left hand rolling his mask back over his face, her essence was divine, like a fine wine.

Letting his hand settle on her shoulder he steered her back over to the boys, hefting them over his shoulders he could already hear them groaning, they wouldn't have stayed out for long, he thought with a quite laugh.

The rest of the night they spent opening presents, playing games and eating a Christmas dinner.

Authors note: gasp oh my god! I did a story without a lemon! And I finished it within like…half an hour! XD hope it was OK, I might continue this later only but I am busy with other stories…so it will probably be a lot later


End file.
